Talk:Sandy Impertinent
The 'Relationship with Aeolos' needs a little tweaking... they actually met two days before that at the lunchroom when Sandy offered lunch to him. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks. I was gonna add more to that section anyway. Sumaes01 loves The Sims 3 more than you! 23:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) So... You added a 'What Happened To Her In Science'? That seems like a cool idea. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you. I'm adding it to all of the articles of my OC's. :O --Sumaes01 19:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think I might go along with my idea too. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What's your idea? :O --Sumaes01 19:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I meant to say 'your' idea or 'that' idea. XD --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I see. --Sumaes01 20:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of article sections, maybe we should add a section to each character article that includes information like hobbies, ethnicity, favorite music, etcetera? :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't that be on the character template? --Sumaes01 21:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, the character template's kinda long as it is. :O I dunno. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I dunno either, couldn't we put it under Trivia? Or we could add a 'Basics' section and have sub-sections in them including ethnicity and 'favorites'. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) How about we add a "favorites" section and "least favorite" section to the article? We could get rid of the favorite and least favorite classes from the template and replace tit with the hobbies and stuff. :O --Sumaes01 21:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think we should go with Juliawoman's idea. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Whoop. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. --Sumaes01 21:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Here's a rough draft of the template...it's still incomplete (I need ideas for the favorites). Though, I'm not sure whether we should keep the "Stats" section...some people might be biased with their characters and just put a bunch of high numbers... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 22:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think we shold use the stats in it. But yeah, for the favorites, I think maybe you should add the favorite class, and maybe favorite food? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Should I start adding it to articles? --Sumaes01 23:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No, not yet. Blanky said it's incomplete. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) @Juliawoman: Well, we already have favorite class on the infobox. :O I don't think we should bother with that...but yeah, I'll remove the stats section and stuff. @Sumaesman: It's not complete, so no. :O Also, I think only the people who created the characters should add it to their own character's articles...mostly 'cause it's kinda redundant to just add it to a character's page and have N/A all over it and stuff... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, yeah, I forgot. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. --Sumaes01 00:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Um...how about if we include the report cards of students on their articles? :O I dunno... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Huh. That sounds better than the stats. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I've finished with the template. Feel free to add it to your characters' articles. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Whoop. I'm gonna do that now. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC)